More Than He Bargained For
by Paulina Ann
Summary: *COMPLETE* My response to the KAEX Challenge relating to Keith and Allura 'swapping bodies.' With some interference by a third party, one of Haggar's spells go awry. One-shot.


**More Than He Bargained For**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.

 **Beta:** Big thank you to Dawn for proofing for me! It's been awhile hasn't it!?

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is DotU.

 **Challenge:** This story is in response to a KAEX challenge (Jan. 2016) that is basically a body swap between Keith and Allura. I took it to be like Freaky Friday. It is a one-shot for me.

 **Author's Notes:** Zandra is the other witch in the DotU series. She appears in the episode "Zarkon is Dying" – I think that's the one. It seems like she wants Haggar's job so to speak, but things didn't work out for her. I thought she would work well in my story.

Also, things may get a little confusing with the whole pronoun thing… I mean Keith is in Allura's body, so 'he' is really a 'she' physically, but really still a 'he' mentally. So forgive any confusion this may cause.

* * *

Zandra paced back and forth in her secret laboratory. After that fiasco with the tree robeast on Arus, she had to lay low and practically go underground. Haggar would brook no further opposition to her position as the primary mistress of dark magic in the Drule stronghold that was Doom. She quickened her pace;the rats that she had sent to spy on Haggar had returned with news. Well, those that returned had news. That devil cat Koba had killed a number of them, but then again, that's why she had sent a small horde of them.

The rats indicated Haggar was fixing a special brew to place in a missile that would be fired at Princess Allura's Blue Lion. The detonation of the missile on the Lion would unleash a combination of a magical potion and spell. Supposedly, the princess would fall madly in love with the first person she touched. Zandra cackled. _Like that has ever worked for them before_ , she muttered to herself. _I probably don't have to do anything. The plan will fail on its own as Lotor has rarely gotten to the princess before the Voltron Force._ Zandra stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes lighting up. She began her pacing again but this time at a slower rate as she put her thoughts together _. It would serve them right for the Voltron captain to get to her first and for the princess to touch him and fall in love. Yes, that would be lovely on its own… but would Lotor get to them in time to fully enjoy having to watch Allura fawn all over Kogane. No, I need to change something… modify it bit… give Lotor his princess, but not really._ The evil smile turned up the corners of her lips as she went to gather the ingredients she would need to bring Haggar down a few notches in the eyes of the prince.

 _A week later…_

Lotor looked at the large skull battle cruiser at the Drule base on Doom. Inside were the many fighters that would swarm the battlefield on Arus along with his special fighter. The lieutenant stood beside him patiently as Lotor looked at a manifest in his hand. "The missile Haggar modified has been loaded on my fighter, correct?"

"It has indeed, Prince Lotor."

"Good," Lotor said as he hit the Drule soldier in the chest with the tablet. "It would have been your head if something had happened to it."

"I- I know, sir," the soldier said as he grabbed for the tablet and then hurried along behind the figure of the crown prince as he headed toward the cruiser.

Lotor didn't even spare a glance behind him as he boarded the ship. "See to it that my on-board chamber is stocked with wine and food as I requested."

"Of course, Prince Lotor," the Drule said as he bowed to the back of the prince and then hurried to do his bidding.

 _Nearing sunset on Arus…_

The klaxons sounded in the Castle of Lions as the evening sun was sinking toward the horizon.

"Great," Keith said as he ran into the control room. "I hate evening battles."

"Yeah," Hunk joked. "The sun is always getting in your eyes and the visor never is quite low enough to block out the glare."

Keith shot him a quick smile. "Let's see if we can end this fight before the sun sets. Raise the dais, Coran!"

In moments the dais was up, and the members of the Force were speeding down their chutes to the small transports that would take them to their Lions.

As the Lions rose in the sky with the sun at their backs, the Doom cruiser began to spill its cargo of fighters. They swarmed out of the hold toward the town below.

"Hunk, Pidge, and Lance. You three head toward the village and take down those fighters before they can do any damage," Keith directed them.

"Right, chief!"

"You got it, Cap'n!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Princess, you and I will take the cruiser and that opening. Let's see if we can slow down their ability to release ships and get them to rethink being on Arus," Keith said as he turned Black toward the cruiser.

"I'm with you, Keith!" Allura responded back over the com.

Both Lions got off shots that left smoking holes in the cruiser. But it was only moments after their first salvo that Keith saw the unmistakable ship that belonged to the Drule Prince. "It's Lotor," Keith said over the comm.

"Not surprising," Allura responded. "Except for the fact that he's engaging in battle and not staying on his ship. I wonder what he's up to?"

Almost in answer, their video panels lit up with the image of Lotor. "Princess Allura, I'd like to invite you on a small trip to Doom. Would you like to come willingly?" Lotor smirked at her through the screen.

"You know good and well that I won't-" Allura's response was cut off as Lotor fired a missile at Blue Lion. It struck the blue mecha on the right shoulder and immediately, a blue aura and crackling light surrounded the Lion as Allura screamed.

"You can't say I didn't ask nicely," Lotor responded as the Lion fell toward the ground below.

"Princess!" Keith called out as he turned Black Lion to follow her down. He didn't care about Lotor anymore. The princess was the prime concern. Keith kept saying her name over the comm along with the other pilots, but there was no answer. In less than thirty seconds, the Blue Lion hit the soft Arusian soil that had turned muddy in this area after a series of hard rains.

Keith ran scans over the ship and found that the Lion's systems were rebooting and the readings for the princess's bio-signature were erratic. "Cover me!" Keith called out to his team.

"I'm on it," Lance replied as he watched Keith jump from the head of Black and run to the Princess' Lion. "You should know, Keith, that all the fighters are now breaking off from the village and heading your way. And the closest vessel is Lotor's ship."

"Keep him away if you can, Lance. At least until I can either wake the Princess up or get her to Black. You know he's coming for her."

"Yeah, no doubt about that," Lance replied solemnly.

Keith quickly keyed his access code into the hatch on the Blue Lion's head and entered. The Lion had landed on its stomach and Allura was still in her command chair although she sat slumped over the console. "Princess, can you hear me?" Keith asked as he rushed to her side. She moaned, and he helped her sit up.

"What happened?" she asked as she put a hand to her head.

Carefully, Keith helped her remove her helmet to check the wound. As a small rivulet of blood was running down her face, he could see a crack in the faceplate of the helmet. "Lotor and some magical missile most likely."

"Keith! Lotor's landed under your Lion!" Lance called over the com.

"Rats!" Keith looked to Allura. "No time to waste, Princess. We've got to go now." He took her hand and helped her rise, but then had to grab her around the waist as she collapsed against him. "And things just get worse," he muttered to himself as he scooped her up in his arms. Lotor wanted her alive, and he wouldn't be able to shoot a fatal shot without risking Allura. Keith made it out of the hatch and managed to make it to the ground with his precious cargo as shots sounded in the sky and debris from fighters fell to the ground less than a mile away.

He had barely taken a step when Allura's head lolled forward and the skin of her forehead made contact with the skin along Keith's jaw line. Both their bodies seized as the same blue crackling light surrounded them for a moment and then Keith fell to the ground with Allura still in his arms.

Lotor walked up with his blaster drawn and a frown on his face. Obviously the unworthy pilot had touched her and ruined the spell. But perhaps there was still a chance to salvage this. If Allura felt she was in love with the Voltron commander, then he could use that to get what he wanted from her until the spell wore off. He lifted the princess up and over one of his broad shoulders. Then he reached and grabbed Keith by the forearm and began dragging him behind him as he returned to his ship. His eyes watched as the Red Lion began its descent. McClain wouldn't be able to fire and most likely wouldn't be able to land and get out of his ship before Lotor returned to his. But his eyes remained watchful as he increased his pace and the Lion landed.

Allura had just been put safely into the ship when he saw the form of Lance running across the plain. Pulling his blaster, he fired off two quick shots that had the pilot dropping to a prone position. After quickly lifting and dropping Kogane unceremoniously in the small compartment in the back, Lotor vaulted into the pilot's chair and took off.

.**********.

Lance stood up as caked mud from his dive to the ground fell off his uniform. Pressing his comm, he said, "He got 'em both. Do not engage Lotor's ship." Keith was going to kill him for letting Lotor go, but there was no chance of getting Lotor before he got into the ship without Keith getting shot. "Focus on the cruiser. We need to take it out before he can get on board."

Yellow Lion shot several missiles at the cruiser adding to its damage, but then he watched as Lotor's ship flew right past it toward space. "Lance! He's not going to the ship! He's leaving!"

"Crap!" Lance shouted as he lifted off in Red. "We can't leave without downing that cruiser! We don't know how many troopers, fighters, or robeasts are on board."

"Um, did you really need to say that?" Pidge asked as a coffin shot from the bow of the ship.

"Not this time," Lance muttered as he fired off a barrage of missiles that hit the coffin before it could be enhanced by a multiplier beam.

As the coffin exploded, Lance said, "Let's take out the cruiser and then go get Keith and Allura."

.**********.

Keith groaned as he slowly came to. The last thing he remembered was climbing out of Blue Lion with Allura. _Allura!_ he thougth. _She's injured!_ But as much as his body wanted to respond to the command he was sending it, it lay where it was. Something had happened after he left the ship… something that seemed magical. Finally, he was able to crack one eye open.

The lighting was dark, and he was lying down. With some effort he moved his hand and realized his gloves had been removed. But that thought quickly fled as his fingers moved across the material. Was it… satin? He turned his head and saw that he was on a bed with black satin sheets. _What the hell is going on?_ _Lotor wouldn't have this in his dungeon. Have I somehow been kidnapped or sold off to someone else?_ Then his next surprise hit him. Golden blonde hair fanned out beside him, and as he pushed himself up and looked down, he realized that his consciousness was in Allura's body.

Allura's body was clothed in a light blue flimsy gown that barely came to mid-thigh. His face turned red at the sheerness of it. He couldn't help it as his eyes strayed momentarily to appreciate the curves of her body that were usually concealed under yards of fabric. He closed his eyes as a mild curse escaped his lips as he thought about how often Allura had had to endure things like this from the Drule prince. He wouldn't add to her degradation by using this opportunity to view her body further without her consent. Being inside her body now gave him insight into how she had to feel about this.

"My, my. Such ugly words from such a pretty mouth."

Keith carefully raised Allura's blue eyes to see Lotor lounging near the door with a glass of wine in his hand. Keith watched as Lotor's eyes raked over Allura's body. Keith may have been in Allura's body, but his thoughts and anger were those of the man who was about to helplessly watch the woman he loved suffer abuse from a horrible man. His blood practically boiled inside him.

Lotor chuckled and moved toward the bed. "I knew you were passionate, Allura, but I can practically see your anger through your eyes."

Unsure of how his voice would sound, Keith kept his mouth (or Allura's) quiet. Anything he said wouldn't have sounded like Allura anyway. He eyed Lotor, looking for any weapons still on him and saw a ceremonial dagger at his side. Most likely it hadn't been used, but with the Drules you never knew. Keith's attention was instantly drawn upward as Lotor began to remove his shirt. _Enough is enough_ , Keith thought as he launched himself at Lotor who was in a vulnerable position. His shirt was partly off, and he held his arms over his head. The force of Allura's body mass wasn't the same as Keith's, but it was enough to bear the prince to the floor where Keith didn't even bother with the dagger. Instead, he straddled Lotor and used Allura's knees to pin the prince's arms. Grabbing two fistfuls of hair, he proceeded to bang Lotor's head until the prince lay unconscious.

Once he was certain Lotor was out, he moved to the furniture where he easily found restraints that he used to immobilize the prince. Taking the dagger, Keith began to move toward the door and then abruptly changed his mind. First, he went to the closest and grabbed a plain long-sleeved shirt of Lotor's and put it on. He would not stand for Allura to be gawked at while he was in her body. It was bad enough that he had seen her. Rolling up the too-long sleeves, he stepped to the door and carefully opened it a tiny fraction.

"Sounds like they were taking things pretty rough in there," a guard said.

"Well, he's been waiting awhile," another one chuckled.

"I thought he would at least wait and taunt her with torturing that Voltron guy."

"Guess we were both wrong," the first guard laughed.

Keith threw open the door on the unsuspecting guards and threw the knife into the throat of one and then kicked the other one, causing him to fall down. Keith pulled the knife from the guard's throat and grabbed the blaster from the side holster. Turning to the other downed guard, Keith dropped to the floor and slapped him a couple of times. When he came to, Keith asked, "Where's Kogane?"

The guard's eyes opened in surprise and fear. "Two levels down, B section."

Keith nodded Allura's head and fired a stun shot at the guard. Allura's body was beginning to ache, and he wasn't sure if it was from the magic or the beating his feminine form was taking as he threw it around. He wanted to be careful, but he also wanted to get to Allura. He assumed that Allura's consciousness now resided in his body. His own body could take torture, and he could live with whatever they did to it. He couldn't stand the thought of them hurting Allura, thinking it was him.

After rushing down the steps, he exited them in a rush forgetting to be careful and ran right into someone. Someone whose body was so hard and strong that Keith bounced right off him. Bringing the blaster to bear in the blink of an eye, he quickly dropped it. He stood stunned at coming face to face with the visage he usually saw when he looked in the mirror.

The physical body of the Commander of the Voltron Force sank to his knees. Inside that body, Allura stared at herself. She seemed to be clothed only in some flimsy gown and a shirt. She frowned using Keith's heavy eyebrows. "Is that Lotor's shirt?" Keith's voice rose in volume as she spoke.

"Yes," Keith smiled. I put it on after I knocked him out." He looked at his own face and saw several bruises and a small stream of blood. There were tears in the uniform as well. "Did they hurt you?"

Allura looked down at Keith's body and could remember all the blows and hits that she had taken in it. "Yeah, my ribs hurt a lot and when you get back in this body, you're going to be hurting for a few days. For some reason they didn't think I'd put up a fight. They let their guard down and really, who puts only two guards on the leader of the Voltron Force?"

Keith smiled back, "The same one who thinks he can take his shirt off without the Princess of Arus taking him out."

Allura reached her hand down and helped Keith up. "We must have rendezvoused with a cruiser off-planet from Arus. The guards were talking about returning to Doom before the evening."

"Then we need to move to the hanger and get out of here before they learn we've gone." At that moment alarms began to go off. "Oh, well. Let's go." Still the commander in whatever body he occupied, Keith grabbed his own hand and ran in front. He glanced behind him as he heard his own chuckle. "What?"

"You can't give up control can you, Keith?"

Keith then realized what he was doing. He was running in the front with the princess' scantily clad body while his body ran behind. A blush that he was knew was darker than anything that would normally be his, colored his face. He didn't slow down. There wasn't a good answer to his dilemma. Allura could get hurt either way- either her body or her consciousness. All he knew was the sooner they got off the ship the sooner that he could protect both her body and her mind.

They were just getting ready to enter the hanger when the ship shuddered, knocking them to the floor. It was probably a good thing as a flood of Drules left the hanger. Moving to the door, they saw why. The front half of Red Lion was showing through the side of the hanger. More alarms were sounding and they could see forcefields lighting up to preserve the air in the hanger and seal the breaches to the vacuum of space. As they ran into the hanger, Lance was just getting ready to jump down.

Waving him off, Keith (in Allura's body) called, "Don't get out, we'll come up!" As he went to climb, he realized that the fighting he had done had pulled a few muscles in Allura's body. It was a body that wasn't conditioned yet to do some of the moves he had done. In addition, his reach was shortened quite a bit so when he reached for a handhold, he couldn't make it. Hearing a chuckle sound behind him, he turned to see Allura with her arms crossed. Keith glared at the woman in his body.

"Now perhaps you have an understanding of what I go through," she said with a smile.

Keith muttered under his breath as Allura helped him reach the next hold. When she easily came inside after him, he said in a low voice that only she could hear, "Now perhaps you understand why we're so protective of you." This time he was on the receiving end of a glare.

"Hey back there!" Lance called. "Have a seat would ya? I'd like to back this kitty out of here sometime today."

Both Keith and Allura sat down.

Keith realized there was no good way to sit in the outfit he he was wearing as Pricess Allura. As soon as Lance had backed Red out, he was up and looking in the small storage area. He prayed that Lance had some spare clothes in there.

As Keith was searching, Allura decided to see what Lance would say. After all, she was praying this was like Haggar's other spells and that there was a time limit. She scowled thinking about it being a long-term issue. Seeing Lance smirking at her, she said, "What?"

The smirk disappeared. "Is she all right? She seems upset."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Allura said as she glanced back to see her body still rummaging through the locker.

"Don't you keep any spare clothes in here, Lance?" Obvious irritation and exasperation colored the words that Keith spoke in Allura's voice.

"Look in the bottom left compartment, Princess!"

"Ah!"

Lance had already related his rescue of the pair to Hunk and Pidge and the Lions were safely heading back to Arus with only token resistance to their departure. So he now unlocked his command chair so that he could swivel it to the side. He looked from Keith to the princess. From his point of view, Allura had removed the masculine shirt and was now pulling on some pants that he had in the locker. He frowned as he heard her utter a mild curse as her hair kept falling in her face.

Keith couldn't help muttering as he pulled on the pants. There was also shirt that he was going to put on after he removed that sorry excuse for a nightgown. Grabbing the hem of his 'gown,' he cast a glance to the front of the cabin and saw Lance staring and Allura scowling. Frowning back at her, he said sarcastically, "Would the two of you mind? I'm trying to change here."

"Sure," Lance said as he spun around.

"Well, just make sure you watch where you put your hands, and close your eyes!" Allura called out to him.

Lance looked up at 'Keith' and stared. "What the hell, Keith? Why should she watch where she puts her hands? You're lucky she didn't slap you."

Allura felt Keith's cheeks flush as she turned to stare out the view screen. "Things aren't always what they seem."

"What-" Lance's question was halted as Keith in Allura's body came to stand on the other side of Lance's chair.

Keith leaned over to check the course and arrival time and muttered again as long blonde locks fell forward to obscure his view. After looking over the readouts, he looked over to his body and asked Allura, "You wouldn't happen to have a hair tie would you?"

Crossing Keith's arms across his chest, Allura responded, "Now why would the Voltron commander have hair ties with him?" Realizing that crossing Keith's arms this way hurt his bruised ribs, Allura let his arms drop and said, "You know, this really hurts."

"What in blue blazes is going on here? Did you both get hit on the head? Neither one of you sounds like yourself!"

"That's because we're not," Keith said from Allura's body. "There was magic somewhere and we switched bodies."

Lance's eyes widened. "You switched-"

"Bodies," Allura in Keith's body finished for him when words seemed to have failed Lance.

He started laughing as they both scowled at him. "Now that explains your comments to Allura… um, Keith… well, Keith in your body." He chuckled some more and then sobered. "Hey. Is it permanent?"

Keith couldn't help it; he thumped Lance on the side of his helmet. "And how would we have any idea?"

"Um, I guess you wouldn't. And that's a big problem," Lance said as he looked from one of his friends to the other.

"I'll tell you another one," Allura said from Keith's body. "I've got to pee."

Lance couldn't control his laughter as Keith covered his face using Allura's dainty hands.

Just then Red Lion received a message that was text only. Lance looked at the source and said, "It's from Doom." He ran security protocols on it and said, "It's just a message." After selecting a few options, the message appeared on the screen in front of them:

" _Greetings from someone who wanted to take Haggar down a few notches. I modified the magic that she used on the missile that struck Blue Lion. The exchange of minds that took place is only temporary. When the commander and the princess touch after six hours, their minds will return to their own bodies. No one knows what happened. Prince Lotor is reassessing his thoughts about the princess' fighting capabilities as we speak and Haggar is in disgrace at least for the moment. So if you don't tell what happened, neither will I. I guess you could say that Prince Lotor got more than he bargained for."_

"Who would send that?" Lance asked.

"Who cares as long as it's true," Allura said as she checked the chronometer. "I think it will be thirty minutes," she said looking to Keith.

"That will be before we get back to Arus," Keith breathed a sigh of relief.

"Boy will Nanny have a-" Lance's words were cut off as Keith's real hand closed around his throat. It may have been Keith's body, but he knew this was all Allura.

"Nanny won't have AN-Y-THING," Allura enunciated slowly. "She won't know this even happened."

Lance's eyes darted to the side to look at Allura's body that housed the mind of his commander. When the arms of the princess crossed over her chest in Keith's command style, he knew that if he didn't want the night shift for the next year, he needed to keep his mouth closed. "My lips are sealed," he squeaked out.

"Good."

Keith and Allura went to the back of the cockpit and sat down with their back against the walls. Very carefully the two joined hands and began to wait for their transformation. Forty-five minutes later they were enveloped in the blue and white energy field that left them both collapsed on the floor. They were still unconscious when Lance landed outside the castle. The pair were quickly removed and taken to MedBay.

Lance only told the Team and staff that after getting into the Lion that both of them collapsed after being surrounded by an energy field. It was the truth, but he didn't tell them the whole truth. He valued his life too much for that.

.**********.

Thirty minutes after they both woke up and everyone had left Keith and Allura's separate hospital rooms, Allura slipped into Keith's room. He was sitting on the side of the bed and gingerly touching his bandaged ribs.

Keith looked up and smiled at her. "This must have hurt when it happened."

Allura grimaced as she stepped closer. "It did. I think I almost passed out. It happened when I attacked the two guards that were trying to restrain me to a wall."

The smile left Keith's face. "I knew you were a fighter. Those guards had no idea who they were messing with, but I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

Allura moved so she could sit on the bed with Keith. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that the Drules would hurt you just because of me."

"I'd do whatever it took to protect you," he whispered to her.

Seeing the emotion in his eyes, she asked, "What did you do to protect me this time? I know that Lotor must have tried something." Her eyes searched his.

Slowly Keith brought his hand up to caress her face. "I have seen the way he looked at you before, but seeing it literally from your eyes took it to a whole other level." His hand dropped and he looked away. "I don't know how I came to be in that gown, but I'm pretty sure that Lotor didn't do it. But just knowing that people touched your body without me knowing it…" Keith looked at her. "I think I'd kill them if I had the chance."

Allura wasn't sure what to say, but she shared his sentiments. "How did you escape?" she finally asked when the silence began to stretch.

A grim laugh escaped Keith's lips. "He was taking off his shirt and while he still had his arms in it, I tackled him. Then I beat his head on the floor."

"Weren't there guards?"

"Yeah," Keith said as he looked away. He had planned on leaving this part out, but she wanted to know. "I took Lotor's dagger and threw it into the throat of one and knocked the other down. Then I got the dagger and a gun and threatened the guard until he told me where you were."

Allura looked at his profile. All of them had killed in battle, but this one had been personal. "So that is what the mysterious message sender meant. That's what they meant by Lotor got more than he bargained for."

"Yeah. I'm afraid that you have quite a new reputation with the Drules now, Princess," Keith said with a small sad smile. "It's a good thing for them to think twice about you anyway."

"I'd like to make it more of a reality."

"What?"

Allura took his hand. "I'd like you to show me how to fight like that. You've trained me some. I mean I wouldn't have escaped if you hadn't. But part of the reason I got away was because I had your strength… literally. You, on the other hand, had only my body to fight with. You were able to escape Lotor and two armed guards. I want to be able to do that."

Keith stared into her eyes as he answered. "I don't want you to go through something like that."

She didn't look away as she responded, "I don't want to either, but I want to be able to fight if it happens. Train me, Keith. Please."

He nodded his agreement.

"Thank you," she replied shyly as she stood. "I should go now." When he went to protest, she raised a hand to stop him. "You can't fool me, Keith. I know how you're feeling. Get back in that bed and rest tonight. Tomorrow will be plenty of time to return to duties." She knew it was an argument that he couldn't win, and this time he didn't even try to fight the losing battle.

Keith sighed. "All right." He swung his legs back onto the bed pulled the sheet up over him.

When he was situated in the bed, she walked up beside it and smoothed some hair out of his eyes. "Perhaps you should carry hair ties," she joked.

He smiled back at her as he reached up to tuck a straggling curl behind her ear. Both stared into the other's eyes. Each had a hand on the other's face. Time seemed to slow down as they looked at each other.

"Allura, I-" Keith stopped as a nurse came in and the moment was broken as both of them dropped their hands.

"Oh! Princess! I didn't know you were here. Can I get you something? Does the commander need something?" the nurse asked.

"No," they both replied.

"I was just leaving," Allura said. Turning back to Keith before she left, she added, "Rest, commander."

"Yes, Princess," he dutifully replied. He watched her leave and if the nurse said anything else, he didn't remember. Something had changed in his relationship with the princess. There was never a doubt in his mind that he loved her and now for the first time, he felt that maybe she felt the same. It was as if he could sense the feelings she had for him….

.**********.

Allura stood just outside Keith's room. Something had changed since they had swapped bodies. She moved around the corner and waited for the nurse to leave. When it was clear, she moved silently to open the door to his room once again. His steady, even breathing told her that he was sleeping. The princess moved closer to the bed to look at his face. It was the face that had, for ever so briefly, been hers. His heavy bangs had once again fallen over into his eyes and she smiled as she reached forward to brush them to the side once again. Keith had feelings for her. She could feel it now in the fiber of her being. It was as if the strength of his emotions had left an imprint on her psyche. She wondered if Keith could sense her feelings as well. A soft sigh escaped her as she left his room and returned to her own in MedBay. Her relationship with Keith was permanently changed now. She smiled as she thought of him fighting Lotor in her body and the damage she knew that he had inflicted. Allura entered her room and crawled under the covers. The Drule Prince got exactly what he deserved even if it was more than he bargained for. As for Keith... becoming Prince Consort of Arus might be more than he bargained for as well.


End file.
